


I Belong To You, You Belong To Me - Forever (Taducción)

by DarknessNightmare



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Monsters, Sex, Violence, en serio tiene de todo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessNightmare/pseuds/DarknessNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un AU donde John conoce a Sherlock -¿es Sherlock?- cuando es un niño, pero Sherlock -¿es Sherlock?- es un monstruo. Por lo tanto, Monster!Lock :D<br/>Tiene descripciones gráficas de sangre, violencia (contra humanos y animales), y posteriormente temas sexuales, es por eso que está catalogado como M o incluso M+<br/>Disclaimer: Sherlock & Co. le pertenecen a ACD y, por supuesto, a Moffat y Gattiss<br/>Con amor, Hanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong To You, You Belong To Me - Forever (Taducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Belong To You, You Belong To Me - Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033972) by [hannanotmontana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannanotmontana/pseuds/hannanotmontana). 



John tiene cinco años cuando descubre que los monstruos bajo su cama son reales.

Él golpea contra la puerta y de nuevo grita a su hermana Harry para que lo deje salir del ático, pero ella se ríe y le dice que estará de regreso luego de pasar al baño y de escabullirse por unas galletas –sus galletas, ¡las que su mamá apartó para él para entes de dormir!- y sus lamentos mueren sin ser escuchados.

Jugar a las escondidas había sonado divertido, pero entonces Harry había cerrado la puerta del ático y ahora él está solo ahí arriba y la bombilla se ha fundido desde hace _años_ y su papá nunca la cambió, así que está oscuro y él está asustado a morir.

No ayuda el que siempre escuche susurros cuando pasa frente a la puerta que conectan las escaleras con el ático. Él simplemente sabe que hay algo ahí arriba, no importa qué le digan sus padres, y está indeciso entre seguir llorando un poco más o congelarse en su lugar.

Si llorara, no sería capaz de escuchar los susurros cuando comenzaran, pero él sólo tiene cinco años (casi seis, sin embargo, pero seguían siendo cinco) y sus pulmones ya le están quemando. Finalmente, se desploma y se hace un ovillo, con la cabeza entre sus pequeños puños, y comienza a sollozar.

No es lo suficientemente ruidoso, sin embargo, porque _puede_ escuchar cuando comienzan los murmullos.

Su corazón late más y más fuerte, y su pijama ya está húmeda por las lágrimas y ahora el sudor, pero también cada fibra de su cuerpo está tensa, rígida de miedo y _no quiere_ , pero da un vistazo a través de sus pestañas.

La oscuridad en la cima de las escaleras parece ser más abundante que en cualquier otro lugar, y los susurros- John no lo está imaginando, NO LO ESTÁ, no importa lo que diga su mamá- vienen de ahí. Una brisa fría se desliza sobre él, similar a una corriente de aire, pero es imposible porque es julio y no hay brisas frías.

Y con la brisa, llega una voz. Seseando, como una serpiente, árida e insonora, y John ya no puede pensar coherentemente, siente calor corriéndole por las piernas (y después estaría terriblemente avergonzado) pero ya no puede hacer que le importe. La oscuridad ahora ronronea, bajando por las escaleras, como jarabe; se acerca y John ve un destello amarillo, y un grito estrangulado brota de su garganta.

Y entonces- “ _…déjalo …en …paz_ ”

Es una voz diferente, y John simplemente puede entenderlas, es apenas un susurro y las palabras suenan extrañas, retorcidas, extranjeras, como si el hablante nunca hubiese hablado en su vida. Como si él (John está seguro de que es una voz masculina) sólo serpenteara su lengua por las palabras por primera vez.

John se olvida de estar asustado por un momento y John no es el único desconcertado- la fluida oscuridad se detiene a la mitad de las escaleras y burbujea de izquierda a derecha, pero no se acerca.

“ _… déjalo en paz…_ ”

Esta vez no hay pausas entre las palabras, como si el hablante hubiese ganado confianza.

Y la oscuridad- la oscuridad se retira. Lentamente, a regaña dientes, pero se retira. John escucha pasos acercándose, y antes de que sepa qué está haciendo, golpea la puerta de nuevo, la cual se abre, y él se tropieza y sale corriendo pasando a Harry, quien en un principio se ríe de su rostro manchado de lágrimas, -pero después ve que se orinó encima y corre detrás de él, maldiciendo porque ahora debe cambiarlo y explicarle a su madre lo que sucedió- y John ya a decirle, está segura.

La puerta del ático permanece abierta, y desde las sombras ahí, un par de ojos siguen al niño de cinco años y a su hermana mayor. Los ojos son amarillos, también, pero ese es el problema con su raza- todos lucen igual. Masas negras, ojos amarillos. Y dientes. Pero él es diferente, siempre lo ha sido, y mientras más se concentra, más brillantes se vuelven sus ojos, una copia exacta a los de John.

Él esperará.

 

X

 

John espera casi dos meses hasta que se siente lo suficientemente valiente para volver al ático. Él no quiere, no en realidad (la imagen de su pijama sucia y la vergüenza siguen muy vividas en su mente), pero ahora tiene seis años, es septiembre, está cálido y soleado, y no puede olvidar la voz.

Él cree que está a salvo a la luz de la tarde, la ingenuidad de un niño de seis años que piensa que, mientras el sol esté brillando, no habrá nada que pueda dañarlo. Aproximadamente treinta años más tarde, casi morirá bajo el brillante sol de la tarde, y aprenderá de la manera difícil que el sol no significa que no vendrá ningún daño. Porque donde hay sol, siempre hay sombras, también.

Por ahora, sin embargo, tiene toda la confianza que puede reunir, y aborda su objetivo lógicamente, tan lógicamente como le es posible. Toma el libro más grande y pesado fuera de su habitación y lo usa para mantener la puerta del ático completamente abierta. De esta manera, piensa que puede correr hacia afuera de ser necesario, y la luz de las ventanas iluminará las escaleras. La bombilla aun no funciona, pero en realidad no planea subir las escaleras, de todos modos.

Entonces respira profundamente, se para frente a las escaleras y llama: “¿Hola?”

Nada sucede. No hay oscuridad, no hay sombras, y no hay voces susurrantes.

“¿Hay alguien ahí?”

De nuevo, no hay respuesta. Aprieta el soldadito en su mano derecha con más fuerza, respira profundamente y da un paso hacia las escaleras. Justo cuando quiere apoyar el pe en el primer escalón, sin embargo-

“¿Qué estás haciendo, Johnny?”

La voz de su madre lo sobresalta y se da la vuelta, el soldadito cayendo a los pies de la escalera.

“Nada…” Él no puede decirle, ¿verdad? Harry le había rogado que permaneciera callado respecto a su juego de las escondidas y John, demasiado aterrorizado para protestar, había accedido. Ahora le alegra, porque seguramente Mami y Papi no le hubieran creído de todos modos.  Los adultos nunca lo hacían. Y es por eso que se aleja de las escaleras, recoge su libro y deja la puerta cerrarse detrás de él. “Sólo estaba llevando este libro afuera. Quiero sentarme en el jardín.”

Su madre alza una ceja, pero deja el tema y camina a su lado, llevando limonada. Sus voces se desvanecen mientras caminan al jardín, y cuando la casa está en completo silencio por dentro, la puerta del ático se mueve. No ha sido cerrada completamente, la puerta está ligeramente entre abierta, y entonces algo se escurre por el suelo, demasiado rápido para la vista, nada más que una sombra. Pero está fuera.

 

X

 

John tiene una sensación extraña cuando va a la cama, esa noche. Se sacude y se voltea más de lo que es natural para un niño pequeño (porque, usualmente, cae noqueado tan pronto como toca la almohada) y simplemente no puede achacarlo a algo en particular. Es decir, hasta que abre los ojos para encontrar el interruptor de su lámpara de noche y se congela.

Porque el soldadito está parado ahí.

Aguanta la respiración durante casi treinta segundos y sólo cuando piensa que tal vez sus padres o Harry lo encontraron y lo pusieron de regreso ahí, escucha el susurro. Y, esta vez, viene desde debajo de su cama.

John cierra los ojos con fuerza, jala la manta sobre su cabeza y solloza, luchando consigo mismo si deberá llamar a sus padres o no.

No obstante, los susurros se vuelven más fuertes y, a pesar de que no quiere, se encuentra escuchando, tratando de darle sentido a las palabras. Finalmente, lo hace.

“ _Johnny_.”

Debajo de su  manta, los ojos de John están abiertos por el pánico. Ha escuchado su nombre, su propio nombre –las sombras saben su nombre y-

“ _Johnny. Mira_.”

La voz es segura, casi demandante y, a pesar de que sigue siendo seca y difícil de entender, apenas por encima de un murmullo, parece saber lo que quiere.

John deja escapar un “¡No!” antes de apretar las manos contra su boca. Él no quiso contestar; ¡ahora la cosa sabe que está ahí!

“ _Mira._ ”

Nunca en su vida John ha estado tan asustado, ni siquiera hace dos meses. Porque sabe que si baja su manta ahora, mirará directo a un par de ojos amarillos, los mismos que vio en la cima de las escaleras. No hay ningún peso en su cama, pero las sombras no pesan nada, ¿cierto? Así que probablemente está justo ahí. John no quiere mirar y solloza de nuevo.

“ _Johnny. ¿Asustado?_ ”

John no está seguro de haber escuchado bien. ¿La sombra acababa de preguntarle si estaba asustado? Se calma, sólo un poco, sólo lo suficiente para contestar tímidamente.

“Sí, estoy asustado. ¡Vete! ¡Déjame solo!”

“ _¿Por qué asustado?_ ”

“Porque- porque no puedo verte y no sé qué eres y tus ojos dan miedo.” John traga y abraza a su osito con más fuerza. Se está volviendo demasiado caluroso debajo de su manta, pero sólo porque esté hablando con el monstruo no significa que va a salir de su escondite.

“ _¿Cerrarlos? ¿Salir Johnny?_ ”

A John no le gusta, pero se siente más tranquilo. Se está _acostumbrando_ a la sombra. Y no suena… malvada, exactamente. Más bien… curiosa. Pero…

“Si salgo, ¿vas hacerme daño?”

“ _No.”_

La voz suena segura. Entonces agrega: “ _Hoy no_.”

Y cierto, no es exactamente prometedor, pero algo en su voz hace que John confíe en ella, y se está poniendo MUY caluroso debajo de su manta y sólo tiene seis años. Los niños de seis años confían con facilidad. John respira profundamente, con su pequeño cuerpo tenso como un arco, y entonces saca la cabeza de su manta lentamente.

La habitación está completamente negra. Está solo.

“ _¿Johnny mira?_ ”

La voz está cerca, muy cerca, y John se sobresalta un poco, luchando contra la urgencia de correr. En vez de eso, se concentra y- sí, en el borde de su cama, la oscuridad es más oscura que en cualquier otro lugar a su alrededor.

“Estoy mirando. ¿No lo ves?”

“ _Ojos cerrados_.”

Y John ríe. No quiere hacerlo, pero se imagina a un gran monstruo peludo sentado en el borde de su cama con los ojos cerrados- la imagen simplemente es demasiado graciosa. Un sonido como el de la briza soplando por las hojas secas comienza y le toma unos momentos a John darse cuenta de que es la sombra riendo. ¿Tal vez no es tan mala después de todo?

Toma aliento. “Puedes abrir los ojos si quieres. ¿Quizá sólo un poco?”

“ _Sí. Poco_.” La voz contesta y entonces dos pequeñas rendijas amarillas aparecen, aparentemente flotando en el borde de la cama de John. Es una visión verdaderamente aterradora, y el corazón de John se acelera mientras aprieta a su osito contra su pecho.

“¿Por- por qué intentaste lastimarme? ¿Cuando estaba en las escaleras, en julio?”

Los ojos amarillos se abrieron un poco. “ _Yo no. Hermano_.”

“¿Hay más como tú?”

“ _Muchos_.”

“Bueno- ¿cua-cuántos hay en mi habitación? John no está seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

“ _Yo. Tú. Solos_.”

John exhaló audiblemente y trata de mirar a las rendijas amarillas durante un poco más. Lentamente, comienza a acostumbrarse a ellos.

“¿Qué era lo que quería tu hermano, entonces? Antes de que lo detuvieras- digo, eras tú, ¿verdad?”

“ _Era yo. Hermano intentó comerte. Gordo bastardo_.”

John no sabe si está más impactado por la revelación de que casi es devorado por una sombra horripilante o porque la sombra en su habitación usara malas palabras. Probablemente la primera.

“¿Él trató- trató comerme?!” Hay pánico en su voz ahora, y se pregunta si puede llamar a su madre, después de todo. No lo hace, sin embargo.

“ _Sí. Johnny seguro ahora_.”

“¿Contigo?” John suena incrédulo y es exactamente cómo se siente.

“ _Sí_.”

“¿Y qué eres tú?”

La oscuridad está callada por un momento. Entonces dice: “ _Monstruo_.”

John no está sorprendido. Después de todo, eso es lo que creyó. Y porque tiene seis, es fácil que crea eso.

“¿Tú, uh, tienes nombre?”

“ _Monstruo_.”

“Ese no es un nombre. Es lo que eres. Yo soy un niño, y mi nombre es John. Tú eres un monstruo, pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?”

Lo contempla por un momento. “ _¿Johnny?_ ”

“No, ese es mi nombre- pero sólo mamá me llama así. No puedes tener mi nombre. Necesitas uno propio.”

“ _No puede_.”

John no entiende eso, pero decide dejar el tema por el momento. Hay algo más, sin embargo. “¿Qué quieres de mí?”

“ _Hablar_.”

Y eso es lo que hacen. John aún está más que asustado y eso no cambia cuando la Sombra ofrece –en palabras lentas, elegidas con cuidado- cambiar sus ojos, porque cuando lo hace, se parecen a los de John, y John le dice a la Sombra que no puede tener sus ojos, tampoco, igual que con su nombre. El concepto de algo perteneciéndole únicamente a John parece foráneo y extraño para el monstruo, pero lo acepta después de un rato.

 

X

 

En la mañana, se mantiene callado, escondido en la esquina más alejada debajo de la cama de John y observa al humano levantarse y hace una pausa por un momento.

Obviamente se pregunta si todo lo que sucedió anoche fue real, y la sombra rueda los ojos, una vez más amarillos, en la oscuridad.

No puede tener el nombre o los ojos de John. Pero quiere al niño, quiere apropiarse de él por completo, tener todo de él. Y, algún día, lo hará.

En la noche, se arrastra fuera de la cama de nuevo, y esta vez es más sencillo hablar en la lengua humana. Las palabras vienen a él ahora, puede decir oraciones completas y a pesar de que John está asustado de él en un principio, pronto comienza a abrirse.

Su primera oración es: “¿Vas a lastimarme?”

Y la sombra contesta honestamente: “ _No. Hoy no_.”

Aparentemente eso es suficiente para John.

 

X

 

El perro de la señora Mason es encontrado muerto dos semanas después. Sus órganos están distribuidos por todo el césped delantero de la señora Mason y la cabeza del perro está montada en la cerca blanca, mirando a todos los que pasan con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Cuando John va a la cama esa noche está ansioso. Tan pronto como los ojos amarillos brotan de debajo de su cama, pregunta: “¿Vas a lastimarme?”

“ _No. Hoy no_.” La voz es mucho más fuerte ahora, más que un murmullo, a pesar de que aun suena como si fuera de otro mundo – bueno, prácticamente lo es.

“¿Estás seguro? Porque sé lo que le hiciste al perro de la señora Mason.”

“ _Nunca te miento_.”

Bueno, eso contesta su primera pregunta, pero la cuestión con el perro…

“¿Mataste a ese perro?”

“ _Sí_.”

“¡¿Por qué?!”

“ _Te lastimó. Lo lastimé_.” Como si eso lo explicara. John está ligeramente boquiabierto.

“¿Lo hiciste por mí?”

“ _Sí. Estás a salvo ahora_.”

“¿Contigo?!” John sabe que esta es su primera conversación de nuevo, pero no le importa. La idea de que esta espantosa sombra saliera en la noche y matara a ese estúpido perro… Había sido un animal desagradable, pero John no lo quería MUERTO y ciertamente no de esa manera. Él no lo vio, pero había escuchado a sus padres hablar sobre ello, y Harry y sus amigos lo habían discutido también. ¡Aparentemente, la cabeza de Brutus había sido clavada en la cerca!

“ _Sí_.”

“No confío en ti,” John dice finalmente. El hecho de que aun este sentado en la oscuridad y hable con el monstruo contradice un poco sus palabras, pero no le importa.

“ _¿Por qué no? Te quejaste del perro, yo me encargué. Quería ayudarte. Hacerte un favor_.” El monstruo de verdad parece no entender cuál es el problema de John. No está seguro de entender su propio problema, tampoco.

“No… no lo sé. Ni siquiera tienes un rostro o un cuerpo, pero mataste a ese perro. ¿Cómo sé que no vas a hacerme daño? ¡Ni siquiera puedo verte a la cara!”

“ _Te lo dije, nunca te miento. Me preguntaste si te lastimaría y te dije que no. No mentí_.”

“¿Y qué hay sobre tu cara?”

“ _No tengo una. No aquí_.”

“Pero… cómo-”

La sombra suspira, y cierra los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abre de nuevo, son del familiar amarillo, pero debajo de ellos- debajo de ellos hay dos hileras de dientes afilados, flotando en la oscuridad. John aúlla y  se lanza de regreso a su cabecera, el pánico convirtiendo sus latidos en un staccato.

No puede parpadear, no puede conseguir hacerlo por un largo tiempo, pero cuando finalmente lo hace, los dientes se han ido de nuevo y todo lo que queda son los ojos amarillos. Lucen como si estuvieran al asecho ahora, y John- John llama a su madre.

No está orgulloso de ello más tarde, y la vergüenza quema en sus mejillas cuando le explica a su madre que no puede dormir en su cuarto esa noche. Ve que ella se preocupa por ello –él tiene seis años, después de todo, y debería quedarse en su propia cama durante la noche- pero algo en él la hace aceptar y él puede quedarse con Harry por la noche.

 

X

 

La Sobra se sienta, como siempre, en la esquina más oscura debajo de la cama de John y mira al pequeño niño irse con su madre. Por un momento, contempla la idea de asesinar a la mujer, pero no está muy seguro de que John vaya a reaccionar muy positivamente ante eso.

No era su intención asustar a John, y no quiere que John se vaya. ¿El humano no entendía que el estúpido perro merecía lo que la Sombra le había hecho?

Él recuerda vívidamente las marcas de la mordida en la piel de John, los puntos donde las mandíbulas del canino habían perforado piel de niño y el olor a sangre. Sangre de John, fluyendo a través de la oscuridad, llamativa, dulce, caliente, deliciosa. Había sido extraordinariamente difícil no devorarlo esa noche- pero el Monstruo había luchado contra la urgencia y en lugar de ello, había hecho un plan para castigar a la creatura que se había atrevido a hundir sus dientes en su John.

Porque eso es lo que es. Su John. Y la Sombra no tolerará que nadie llegue a él. Jamás.

 

X

 

La siguiente noche, John susurra en la oscuridad: “Por favor déjame solo. Por favor no me lastimes. Sólo vete.”

Por un largo tiempo, nada sucede, y John piensa que tal vez está a salvo. Tal vez el monstruo se fue, de verdad se fue. Pero entonces un par de ojos amarillos aparecen en la esquina de su cuarto, y entra en pánico.

“ _No te lastimaré hoy_.”

El susurro es suave esta vez, casi amoroso, dulce, y a pesar de que John no quiere, cae en una calma hipnótica. Es incapaz de desviar la mirada mientras la Sombra se acerca lentamente.

“¿Estás asustado de mí?”

“S-sí”

“ _No lo estés. No te lastimaré hoy. Te prometo_.”

Los ojos de John están muy abiertos. Él no lo cree.

Por un largo tiempo, los ojos están fijos en los del pequeño niño. Finalmente, la Sombra dice: “ _Te dejaré solo por un tiempo_.” Y, con eso, desaparece.

Media hora después, John se atreve a moverse, y dos horas después, finalmente se queda dormido.

La Sombra observa, espera hasta mucho después de la media noche antes de cernirse cuidadosamente sobre el cuerpo de John, casi capaz de sentir las pequeñas bocanadas de aire en su no-rostro. Sus ojos lentamente se vuelven azules.

 

X

 

John cae enfermo durante una semana. Está afiebrado, débil y apenas puede hablar, pero al menos tiene noches silenciosas, porque la Sombra no se muestra en lo absoluto.

_Como prometió_ , John piensa cuando tiene un momento de claridad.

 

X

 

Casi dos semanas después –John está bien de nuevo- el familiar arrastre debajo de su cama comienza y, a pesar de que está asustado, se da cuenta de que también ha extrañado a la Sombra. Aterrador como es él, sigue siendo agradable hablar con él.

“ _¿John?_ ” pregunta la voz, pero John mira alrededor de su habitación en vano. No hay par de ojos o –peor- de dientes, y todo es igualmente oscuro.

“¿En dónde estás?”

“ _Aquí_.”

Bueno, eso no ayuda.

“¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Vas a… vas a lastimare?”

“ _No. Hoy no_.” La respuesta es segura, como siempre, y John se da cuenta de que en verdad confía en el Monstruo. El aterrador, y no sabe nada de él, pero parece mantener sus promesas.

“ _Tengo una sorpresa_.” La voz continúa, y John se sienta en su cama un poco más derecho.

Y, de pronto, dos ojos plateados, luz lunar líquida y mercurio, parpadean desde el borde de su cama.

“ _Ahora no tendrás que estar asustado nunca más_.” La Sombra suena orgullosa.

“¿Tú… cambiaste tus ojos?” John está intrigado. Los nuevos ojos son… muy bonitos. Parecen ser de plata, la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando se inclina un poco hacia adelante, valientemente –no demasiado cerca, recuerda los dientes- ve que también son azules y verdes.

“ _¿Aún te asustan?_ ”

Y John sonríe. “No.”

 

X

 

La Sombra nunca habla sobre sí mismo o sobre las otras sombras. Él los llama a todos sus hermanos, y cuando John profundiza el tema, la Sombra le dice que el que intentó comerse a John es algo así como un hermano cercano para él, casi como Harry y John –ellos hicieron eclosión en el mismo lugar, le dice, y John no entiende, pero piensa que está bien.

Una cosa que John descubre pronto es que la Sombra no lidia muy bien con otras personas. Al principio, sólo se molesta con las personas que molestan a John –aunque John siempre le dice rápidamente que no les haga daño, como hizo con Brutus.

La Sombra se molesta por un rato, después de eso. ¿John no puede entender que lo hace todo por él?

Escuchar sobre el chico mayor, Jason, de la escuela, quien se burla de John por ser tan pequeño, hace al Monstruo enojar, y quiere dejar al otro niño hecho jirones, quiere ver el miedo en sus ojos mientras muere, quiere enterrar sus dientes en la cálida, suave piel de niño. Pero John luce tan suplicante que no puede hacerlo. Porque John le hizo _prometerlo_.

Y él no puede romper las promesas.

 

X

 

Una semana después, el gato de Jason se queda atrapado en el horno, se quema en una muerte lenta y los humeantes, fétidos restos de la carne quemada y  pelo carbonizado están regados por toda la cocina, mientras el limpio, blanco refrigerador está mancillado por letras sangrientas de escriben:

JASON NIÑO MALO

 

X

 

Es difícil jugar a fuera con la Sombra. Ellos lo intentan, John y el Monstruo, pero aparentemente no puede permanecer mucho tiempo bajo la luz del sol directa y después de jugar bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en el jardín de los Watson por un rato, John se da cuenta de que el pasto alrededor de ellos está muerto, oscurecido y completamente seco.

“¡¿Ese fuiste tú?!” pregunta John, más intrigado que otra cosa, a pesar de que la mancha de pasto muerto se ve un poco hostil.

“ _Aparentemente_.” La Sombra suena casi divertida y sus contornos como de tinta, suaves  bajo el árbol en el ocaso, se encuentran en un revuelo ahora. Segundos después, se desliza lejos, tan rápido que John salta fuera del camino- ha sido sobrepasado por la Sombra en una ocasión, y era una sensación como de una cubetada de agua helada sobre su espalda. La Sombra se mueve entre los árboles rápidamente, riendo su seca, ruidosa risa, y donde quiera que toca el suelo, el pasto muere.

John está infectado por la alegría del monstruo y la sigue, saltando de parche seco en parche seco con la fascinación que sólo un niño de seis años puede sentir, pretendiendo que el espacio de en medio es lava, o un mar lleno de tiburones.

Es muy divertido hasta que la madre de John sale, la Sombra desaparece en el aire y John es interrogad sobre qué le hizo al pasto. No tiene permitido salir de la casa durante la siguiente semana (nadie le cree cuando dice que no hizo nada) pero no le importa demasiado porque el clima se pone peor de todos modos y la Sombra está en su habitación, esperando por él para jugar.

 

X

 

La gente asume que John es un niño enfermizo. Siempre hay una o dos semanas cada año en las que sufre fiebre, fatiga y dolores de cabeza, y ningún doctor sabe por qué –siempre dicen que es culpa de un resfriado o cualquier cosa que esté azotando a las escuelas.

Le toma seis años a John darse cuente de que la Sombra tiene algo que ver con ello.

 

X

 

“¿Me harás daño hoy?” pregunta, sentándose en su cama y mirando el borde de su cama donde los ojos plateados le regresan la mirada. Es rutina, siempre es la primera cosa que dice y, como siempre, la Sombra contesta: “ _No. Hoy no_.”

“¿Estás seguro?” John pregunta, entre cerrando los ojos un poco. La Sombra, como siempre, permanece inmóvil en el borde de su cama, ojos plateados sin despearse del niño. “Porque… porque creo que me estás haciendo daño a veces.”

_“¿Confías en mí?”_

La pregunta es formulada calmadamente, y también al acecho. Por un momento, John teme que si da la respuesta equivocada, algo malo sucederá – pero de nuevo, sólo hay una respuesta, en realidad, además- la Sombra ha prometido no hacerle daño hoy, y como el es… bueno, un monstruo, se mantiene fiel a su palabra.

“Sí.”

_“Bien.”_

“Pero… ¿sabes cómo me enfermo cada año? Como, cada año. Y tú nunca estás cerca cuando lo estoy,” John no puede evitar añadir después de unos momentos.

Él está jugueteando con la esquina de su cobija, más de nerviosismo que de miedo. Hace mucho tiempo que aprendió a no temer a su Sombra.

“ _Yo siempre estoy cerca.”_ La voz del monstruo es baja, y podría sonar amenazadora, pero no lo hace, no para John, porque sabe lo que está tratando de decir, cómo lo quiere decir. Es una promesa, no una amenaza.

“Mira, prometo no enojarme. Sólo dime- ¿estoy enfermo por ti?”

Por primera vez en su amistad de seis años, la Sombra parece renuente. Sus ojos se cierran por un minuto, y John se da cuenta en ese momento de qué tan joven es esa creatura en realidad. Le gusta actuar superior y misterioso (bueno, ser una Sombra viviente se suma a ello, en realidad), pero ahora, parece como si estuviera… asustada. Temerosa, por lo menos. Insegura.

“Prometo que no me enfadaré,” John le asegura, e inconscientemente se acerca. Por supuesto que no puede tocar la Sombra, no puede reconfortarlo a través del tacto, pero justo ahora, el deseo quema en su interior. Él sabe que siempre se siente mejor cuando su madre lo abraza, y ahora quiere abrazar a su amigo. Abrazar la oscuridad.

Finalmente, el monstruo contesta. “ _Sí. Te necesito, John. Y eso te hace enfermar_.”

Probablemente debería de estar impresionado, pero John no podía hacerlo realmente. Hay algo que quiere saber. “¿Cómo? ¿Qué necesitas de mí? Tal vez puedo dártelo y no tendrás que hacerme enfermar.”

“ _Mi John…_ ” la sombra suena divertida ahora, y extrañamente sentimental. Posesivo, también. “ _No puedes. Tomaré lo que necesito y estarás enfermo de nuevo_.”

“¿Y qué tomas?”

“ _A ti_.”

Y con esa críptica respuesta, la Sombra desaparece en la noche, y deja a John y a sus cavilaciones. Se siente como si debería de sentir que eso está mal, que debería de estar asustado- pero en realidad no puede obligarse a ello. Le gusta su Sombra, son mejores amigos, y… si realmente necesita algo de John para que pueda quedarse, John felizmente se lo dará, incluso si eso significa que estará enfermo una vez al año. No es tan malo- la gente se enferma todo el tiempo, después de todo.

Además, la Sombra ha prometido no hacerle daño. John confía en él con su vida. Literalmente.

 

X

 

John piensa que la Sombra es joven (por la manera en la que habla y se comporta y no hace cosas de mayores a pesar de que intenta actuar como si fuera mayor algunas veces y usa palabras largas y está interesado en periódicos y esas cosas) y, en cierta forma, tiene razón.

Sus hermanos no miden sus vidas como lo hacen los humanos, pero si lo hicieran, la Sombra bajo la cama de John sería vieja, comparada con cualquier humano, al menos.

Es lo suficientemente viejo para haber estado al acecho en la oscuridad cuando César era asesinado por su propio hijo, y había visto reyes caer, y asesinatos tomar lugar por todo el mundo.

Son una única gran entidad, las sombras, y aun así él siempre ha sido diferente. A él le atraían los asesinatos (no solo por la sangre o la suave carne humanos moribundos, ¡sino porque eran fascinantes!) y los crímenes, misterios. Mirando, observando, mientras sus hermanos estaban ocupados devorando a quien quisieran.

Un día, él regresó al lugar donde había hecho eclosión, junto con unos cuantos de sus hermanos de nido más cercanos- sólo que ahora es el ático de una casa familiar, perteneciente a los Watson, y no el basto, vacío campo que solía ser.

Y aquí es donde su segunda vida había comenzado- él ha encontrado al humano que más ansía, y, como todas las Sombras que encuentras uno de estos vínculos, él estará cerca hasta que John esté listo para él.

Ya vive de él, de la energía, de la vida que palpita por el cuerpo de John.

Eso le permite ser más real, solidificar su existencia.

Por primera vez en su vida, él habla. Siente su cuerpo sin contorno tomar formas, casi como extremidades.

John no lo sabe, pero están hechos el uno para el otro. La Sombra ve la oscuridad en John, sabe de lo que el pequeño niño será capaz un día. Y eso es lo que los hace perfectos el uno para el otro.

 

X

 

John es rechazado por Angie Masters en frente de toda la clase –en su cumpleaños número 13, entre todos los días- y la vergüenza sigue ardiendo en sus mejillas cuando habla con su Sombra esa noche.

Cuándo comenzó a pensar en la Sombra en términos de “suya”, John no lo sabe, pero es adecuado, y pone en palabras ese pensamiento: “Sabes, cuando me mude, tienes que venir conmigo. Puedo llevarte en una caja para gatos o algo para que no tengas que estar en la luz mientras nos mudamos, ¡y entonces podremos vivir en mi propio piso y no tendrás que esconderte todo el día!”

La sombra hace un sonido indefinible, cercano a un bufido, y John ríe mientras  el monstruo obviamente trata de decidir si debería sentirse ofendido o no. “ _No soy un gato- ¡Podría comer de esos para el desayuno!”_

Es una oferta morbosa, esa declaración, considerando la dieta del monstruo –John lo vio una vez, cuando encontró una ardilla muerta en el jardín y quería ir por una pala para enterrarla. En segundos, la Sombra había aparecido, como un tiburón  que ha olido sangre en el agua, y la oscuridad había trepado sobre el mamífero muerto. Hubo un sonido como de huesos rompiéndose y el tirar de la carne y la ardilla había desaparecido, con todo y pelo, huesos y un poco de pasto –pero ahora John está acostumbrado a cosas como esa.

_“Pero nos mudaremos juntos.”_

John está un poco sorprendido. “¿De verdad? ¿Querrías venir?”

“ _Obviamente,”_ dice la Sombra y lo hace sonar como si fuera exactamente eso – obvio. “ _Nos quedaremos juntos_.”

Y John sonríe y se olvida de la vergüenza de esa mañana, deja de estar triste. Tan extraño como es, la Sombra es el único ser que lo entiende mejor que nadie, y… es su mejor amigo. “Siempre,” dice John. Y lo dice en serio.

 

X

 

“Siempre,” dice John.

La sombra está tan feliz, tan llena de hurtadas emociones humanas, que casi siente que es demasiado. John es suyo y él es de John. Se pertenecen el uno al otro y, un día, verdaderamente serán uno.

Esta noche, por primera vez, la Sombra se desliza en los sueños de John mientras el niño está dormido. Cubre al humano en su sueño, tinta negra ondeando suavemente sobre dorada piel humana, y los pensamientos del monstruo se mezclan con los pensamientos del niño.

Desde esa noche, la Sombra se vuelve más poderosa, creciendo y desarrollándose en los sueños de John, en sus pensamientos y emociones. Con el crecimiento, también viene el hambre, un hambre que ni todos los animales que la Sombra caza pueden satisfacer. Pero él nunca, jamás lastima a un humano.

No cuando John tiene su primera novia en serio y sus sueños se vuelven más sexuales. La sombra simplemente reemplaza a la estúpida chica de cabello castaño con figuras más vagas y a John no le importa (bueno, técnicamente no sabe que la Sombra puede hacer eso, pero sus sueños son placenteros sin embargo, y la Sombra puede experimentar una nueva emoción al dormir –¿en? ¿a un lado? ¿sobre?- John; es deseo, y  lo hace ansiar a su humano aun más).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Esta es una nueva traducción de un fic francamente impresionante. La autora tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme traducir su trabajo n_n espero que les guste.  
> Es un fic algo oscuro, pero la trama es muy interesante. Me gusta porque en varias ocasiones me dio escalofríos.   
> Son pocos capítulos pero están algo largos, así que no sé cuánto tardaré por capítulo.
> 
> ACLARACIONES SOBRE EL FIC: Como ustedes saben, este fic está traducido del inglés, y en algunas ocasiones se refiere a la Sombra, como un "it" (eso) o un "the", así que fue algo complicado hacer referencia a él (eso). Espero que se entienda en el fic, se aceptan correcciones, sugerencias y demás n.n


End file.
